


Just Like a Dream

by somebodywakeuphicks



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodywakeuphicks/pseuds/somebodywakeuphicks
Summary: Joyce and Hopper realize their feelings for each other, and things heat up.





	Just Like a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST post here! I've been reading for a couple weeks and can't get enough of Jopper! This work is short and mainly smut. I gained some inspiration from StarMaamMke and ObeyDontStray. You two are my favorite! I hope that's not weird. 
> 
> A couple minor things aren't true to the story of Season 1, but I wouldn't necessarily call it Alternate Universe.

**Just Like a Dream**

 

It had been two months since Will returned. Things had mostly gone back to normal. Instead of a Demogorgon, the newspapers reported that Hawkins Lab had been kidnapping people, doing experiments on them. Some, like Will, had made it out. Others, like Barb, hadn’t. Case closed, as far as everyone was concerned.

Everyone, except for Jim Hopper and Joyce Byers. They knew. They had both been to the Upside Down to rescue Will. Mike, Dustin, and Lucas knew. Jonathan, Nancy, and Steve knew. But they were just kids. Not even Karen and Ted Wheeler knew. And for that, Jim and Joyce felt alone. 

In the two months that followed the rescue, Jim had been helping Joyce, Jonathan, and Will fix their place up. The monster had nearly destroyed it. It left a gaping hole in the wall, charred carpet, Demogorgon blood, and bullet holes littered throughout the house, amongst other things. Not something the family wanted to be reminded of. So Jim replaced drywall and siding, re-carpeted the floors, and sanded and repainted the walls. Joyce thought it looked even better than it had before that... _thing_...showed up. 

“What do I owe you?” Joyce asked one January night. Jim had finished the final touches and was about to head home to his double wide on the pond.

 He squinted. “Owe me? You don’t owe me anything. It’s the least I can do after everything that’s happened.”

“Well, it just doesn’t feel right,” Joyce explained. “Like I’m taking advantage or something.”

“Look, I know a lot of people in this town. The materials were practically free. No sweat. Besides, you’ve been feeding me pretty well!” 

That was true. Joyce had been fixing dinner for him while he worked, and Jonathan had taken over on the nights she was working. “Well, why not at least stay until the boys get home from the Wheelers’? I’m sure they would like to say thanks. I have beer in the fridge.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Jim said as he headed to the kitchen. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been about a week, and Joyce hadn’t seen much of Jim Hopper. Of course, he was busy being Chief of Police, but she wished he would stop by, even if just to say hi. Lonnie had begun pestering her again, as he did probably a couple times a year, and Joyce wanted someone to vent to. Of course, she could talk to Karen, but she just felt like Jim would, maybe, _understand_ better than she would. She didn’t really know why she felt that way. 

“Hey Mom, you haven’t really gotten out of the house in awhile, except to go to work,” Jonathan threw out casually a few days later. “Maybe you should stop by Hopper’s and see how he’s doing.” He gave her a look.

_How did he know_? Joyce wondered. By this time, there was no denying it. With as much as she was daydreaming and thinking about him, it was clear. She was in love with Jim Hopper. 

Joyce had never been one to make the first move. In high school, she used to see Jim hanging with the popular crowd. He was a year older than she was. She thought he was cute, and they said hey occasionally, but nothing beyond that. Lonnie was much safer. By senior year, the two were dating. Two years later, they were married. Everything was okay...by teenage standards...until Jonathan came along. One year into their marriage, Joyce became pregnant, and that’s when she started to notice Lonnie chatting up other women. Not coming home. Spending what little they had on gambling and drinking. For some reason, she thought they could make it work. How dumb she was. And even dumber for not using protection one night when they were out of condoms. Along came Will. _The best mistake_ , she mused. It took six more years for Joyce to get the courage to kick Lonnie out. That didn’t stop him from trying to worm his way back. And it certainly didn’t stop Joyce from caving a few times over the years. But for now, he was in Indianapolis. Ninety minutes away.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Joyce stood on Jim’s doorstep. It was unusually warm for this time of year, but still, a chilly rain bore down. Jim answered, looking surprised at Joyce’s presence. Maybe this was a bad idea. 

“Joyce,” Jim exclaimed. “Is everything okay? Are the boys okay?”

“Oh, yeah, everyone’s fine,” Joyce replied. “I, uh, haven’t seen you in awhile, so I, um, just came over to say hi.”

“Well, come in! It’s a little messy, but it’s not too bad.” 

Joyce stepped into Jim Hopper’s house.  

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jim grabbed Joyce a beer, and they sat on the couch. “Sorry I haven’t been around. Work’s been keeping me busy. And I thought maybe I was getting in the way, especially since I don’t have anything to work on anymore.”

“Oh, absolutely not!” Joyce reassured him. “You’re the only person I can talk to about everything that’s happened, and I, I mean, _we_ , the boys and I, really enjoy having you over.”

“Yeah?” Jim couldn’t help but grin a little. He noticed Joyce blush.

“Okay,” Joyce took a deep breath and pressed on. “This isn’t something I normally do. Heck, it’s not something I’ve ever done. But ever since we rescued Will, I feel like something’s been...different...between us. And not just because we’re the only ones who know the truth.”

“What do you mean?” Jim asked. He wanted to make sure he was interpreting this correctly. 

Joyce stood up and pulled her blouse off over her head. She stood there, feeling vulnerable. The blood drained from Jim’s face. She was more beautiful than he had even imagined. 

“Jim, I…” But before she could say anything else, Jim stood, cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her deeply. He wanted this just as badly as she did. 

He smelled of tobacco, beer, and a light sweat. Joyce breathed him in. The next several minutes were a daze as their mouths moved in unison, only broken apart to explore each other’s necks with their lips. Joyce felt Jim’s rough but gentle hands on her breasts. She also couldn’t help but feel his erection against her hip. They finally pulled away from each other, breathless.

“Damn, Joyce.” 

“More. Bedroom. Now,” Joyce commanded.

“God, yes,” Jim let out.

He pulled his shirt off as he practically sprinted for the bedroom. Once in, he pinned Joyce against a rickety side table before they could get to the bed. He stripped her down to her little black panties and took the sight of her in. With his deep blue eyes almost predatory now, he kissed her inner thighs as he rubbed his fingers slowly between her legs. Joyce moaned. She was so wet, she had soaked through her panties, and Jim loved it. 

Without warning, he pulled her panties off and slid two fingers inside her as he worked his mouth over the area. His beard lightly scratched her inner thighs. Joyce arched her back in pleasure, letting out noises she hoped weren’t embarrassing. She was thirty-nine years old, and of the three men she had slept with in her life before this, no one had gone down on her before. Certainly not Lonnie. He always called it gross, but that didn’t stop him from demanding it for himself. 

Jim loved making women squirm. He was very good at it, and he knew it. He guessed word got out, and that’s why many of the women in town came flocking. He didn’t complain. Ever since Sarah, he had developed a few vices. But Joyce. Joyce was different. Not like the other women. He reflected on this as his tongue traced over her. The scent of a woman had always turned him on, but her scent was intoxicating. He made a come hither motion as he stroked, in and out with his fingers, pressing firmly with the flat of his tongue as he worked it all the way up to her clit. He could feel her begin to shake. 

“Don’t stop!” Joyce gasped. Her whole body tensed up until suddenly, she erupted with shocks all the way down to her toes. “Oh, Hop!” she cried out. When it was over, she could see him grinning up at her. 

“We’re not done yet,” he said as he flipped her over onto that now even more wobbly table. He squeezed her ass, lightly biting and licking along the bottom creases. Then, his strong arms picked her up and placed her on the bed. 

She sucked her breath in as he removed the last of his clothes. His cock was certainly impressive. She ached for him to be inside her. 

Jim positioned himself over Joyce. “Hey,” he smiled.

“Hey,” she laughed back. She kissed him, grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck as she spread her legs and he entered her. She gasped. He groaned. 

“You okay?” he asked.

“More than okay,” she answered.

They got into a rhythm, the bed creaking with each thrust. She gripped Jim’s ass, pulling him in closer, harder. He let out a low growl. 

Her touch was almost too much. He didn’t want it to end just yet, but she was lightly running her teeth over his chest. He quickly rolled her on top just to change things up. They parted as Joyce began kissing his lips and moved down his body, taking him in with her mouth, tasting herself on him. He moaned loudly. This was no better. 

“Baby, I don’t want this to be over yet. Come here.” He pulled her close. He wanted to see her get off a second time. He had loved watching her writhe around and longed to see it again. 

Joyce lowered herself onto him. Jim cupped her breasts, drawing circles on her nipples with his thumbs. She thrusted hard, pushing his cock in deep, grinding her clit on him as she moved. Her legs stiffened as she began to shudder.

“Come on, baby,” Jim whispered. 

“Oh, FUCK, Hop!” She came harder than the last time, almost forcing him out. She could barely move at this point, but she managed to make her way back down to where Jim’s cock was practically throbbing.

“Joyce! Ohuhhh…” Hopper rambled something unintelligible as Joyce wrapped her lips around his shaft. At least this was something she had experience with, although it was difficult for her to take everything in. She made up for it with her hands. As she placed her warm, wet mouth over his head, she sucked gently as she bobbed, moving up and down the length of his shaft simultaneously with her hand. With her other hand, she gently grasped his balls, and rolled them around in her hand while continuing to suck. She neglected nothing as she took a couple breaks to lick every delicious inch before going back to her rhythm. 

Joyce somehow knew just how much pressure and where. And the _balls_. So many women neglected them, but not her. Jim groaned in pleasure as her mouth and hands had their way with him. He grasped at her hair but was careful not to be forceful, as he knew his size could be intimidating. Joyce was a pro, though. 

“Oh God, I’m about to come,” Jim exclaimed, wanting to warn Joyce. Because he had held it off for so long, the orgasm coursed through his body with a mind-numbing pleasure, while at the same time, making him feel like he might die right there. 

He exploded into Joyce’s mouth, and she sputtered a little, but took it all in and swallowed. 

Joyce fell back on the bed next to Jim, both trying to catch their breath. She glanced over at him, and he at her, as they both began laughing. Jim propped himself up on one elbow. God, she was beautiful. Her big brown eyes gazed back at him. He stroked the hip of her petite frame. 

“Thanks, Hop,” she said. “That was fun. I should probably get going. It’s getting late, and the boys will be wondering where I am.”

“Wait, you’re not one-night-standing _me_ , are you?” Jim asked. He knew Joyce knew of his reputation. It was pretty common knowledge around town.

“Isn’t that all this is?” Joyce asked. She really just wanted to throw her arms around him and tell him how much she loved him, but she wasn’t ready to be that forthcoming. After everything that had just transpired, if he didn’t feel the same way, it could break her completely. It was safer this way. 

“All this _is_?” Jim asked incredulously. 

“Well, this is what you do, isn’t it?”

“Look,” said Jim, “After Sarah died, I completely shut down. It’s ultimately why Diane left me and I ended up back in Hawkins. The last three years, I haven’t been in a good place. I learned ways to cope. Sleeping around was one of them.”

Joyce looked down.

“Hey,” Jim said, lifting Joyce’s chin. “ _Was_. Everything we’ve gone through? It gave me purpose again. Nothing can erase the pain of Sarah’s death, but I’m beginning to understand what it’s like to go on living. Not just getting by, but living. And you are part of that. The way you never gave up on Will. You knew he was out there, even when no one believed you. You fucking faced a Demogorgon. You are a hero, Joyce. You inspire me.”

Joyce’s eyelids fluttered as tears began to fall. 

“And now, I’m practically begging you to stay over. Because I love you, Joyce. I really do.” He kissed each of her tears.  

“I love you, too, Jim Hopper.” She softened as he wrapped his arms around her, both now crying. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Hey, Jonathan. It’s Mom. I’m calling because, uh...I’m not coming home tonight. The roads are bad by Jim’s house because of the rain and melted snow, so I’m just going to stay here until it gets light out and I can see things better. Don’t tell Will.”

Jonathan smirked to himself. “Sure thing, Mom.” He knew that if that were true, Hopper would be more than willing to drop her off. He didn’t like to think about what was actually happening, but at least it was Hopper and not Lonnie. Hopper definitely had his faults, but he had also risked his life save his brother and didn’t seem like a complete ass. Or so Jonathan hoped. 

“Lonnie’s been calling over here again.” Jonathan refused to call him Dad. “I keep hanging up on him, but he’s called three times. I don’t get the sense that he’s in town. Just drunk.”

This worried Joyce. “Please call over here if ANYTHING changes,” she stressed.

Joyce hung up the phone.

“See, was that so bad?” Jim teased. 

“Lonnie’s calling again. Jonathan said he thinks he’s calling from Indianapolis, but it still worries me.”

“I’m sure Jonathan will call if anything serious happens. And if Lonnie does show up, I’m gonna fucking punch him in the jaw so hard, he won’t know what hit him.”

“You sure do have a mean right hook,” Joyce laughed. “But please don’t do that. He’d look for any reason to sue.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Joyce climbed back into bed with Jim as his arms wrapped around her. She was spent. They had just been out on the back deck for the last couple hours, smoking and talking. She honestly couldn’t believe this was happening. Jim Hopper. Her and Jim Hopper. Before the Upside Down, she never would have guessed, or even wanted it. She had dated a couple guys since Lonnie, but they always ended up being, well, like _Lonnie_. She was always swift to kick them to the curb, but not before embarrassing herself for getting involved in the first place. Jim wasn’t even her type. I mean, sure, he had a great ass, especially in his cop uniform, but she tended to go for men more proportionate to her 5’3” frame, not men a full foot taller than her and built like a tree. But damn if he wasn’t quickly becoming her type. The way he swallowed her in his big hugs made her feel safe, known. He had built up a tough exterior, but deep down, he was a deeply passionate, caring man. Of course, he was. When they thought Will was dead, all Lonnie was interested in was making an extra buck. But Sarah’s death just about destroyed Jim. He was far more invested in rescuing Will than Lonnie ever was. Perhaps he was exorcising his personal demons. Maybe they had something in common there.  

Jim wrapped his arms around Joyce. He felt more whole than he had in a very long time. Too long. Diane had left him a very broken man, and he didn’t think he would find love again, much less pursue it. Perpetual bachelor seemed more apt. What was the point when it hurt so damn bad? But here it was, in bed, next to him. Incredible. Also broken, and yet, perfect. He ran his fingers up and down her arm and marveled at her beauty. He thought about how amazing it was that he could love someone this way once upon a time and find himself loving someone else with the same intensity, just different. _Must just be that growing and changing that life brings out in you and the courage to finally face it_ , he concluded. Whatever it was, here, now, he was happy.


End file.
